Magic Is Coming
by l0veh0pefaith
Summary: Post-curse story. The Charming family deals with the aftermath of the curse breaking and Emma especially has a lot to face. A lot of Charming family :) Gremma and Snowing.
1. It's Broken and The Reunion

Emma looked on fear as the purple cloud came towards them, "What is that?" she asked.

"Something bad," Henry gulped.

She pulled Henry to her and held her close to her, protecting him. She felt the purple cloud pass over them. For a second, it felt like she couldn't breathe, it was suffocating. And then the air returned to normal, everything looked the same.

"What just happened?" Emma asked.

"Magic has returned," Mother Superior said next to them.

"Who are you?" Henry asked excitedly.

She laughed "The Blue Fairy, and Henry you clever boy, you figured it all out!"

"It was nothing," Henry beamed.

"And Emma, you saved us all," The Blue Fairy turned to her "Your parents will be so proud!"

At the mention of her parents, Emma tensed up. She hadn't even thought of them.

Henry grinned happily "Come on! Let's go find everyone else!" he ran off before Emma could stop him and she automatically ran after him out of the hospital and into the streets.

When she finally spotted Henry he was outside Granny's diner, everyone else was gathered there as well trying to figure out what to do next, Ruby, Granny, Ashley, Sean, Leroy, Archie. And then she saw them, standing at the front. Mary Margaret and David, Snow White and Prince Charming. Her Mum and Dad.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Red asked.

Snow looked out at all her friends, all staring at her and James expectantly. Before she could answer, Henry came barrelling towards them.

"SNOW WHITE!" he grinned.

"Henry!" her face lit up and she pulled him into a giant hug "You're alive!"

"And you remember," Henry replied happily.

"I am so sorry for not believing you, we all are," Snow said sadly.

"You were cursed," Henry shrugged, he then turned to James "I told you were meant to be!"

James laughed and pulled Henry into a hug as well.

"You did, and I'm sorry," James replied.

"Eh, what's done is done," Henry could not stop smiling. Then his head turned back towards the way he came and he smiled even brighter.

Snow and James realised at the same time what Henry was smiling at, they turned to look in the same direction Henry was looking at and sure enough, there she was, standing there watching them. Their daughter, Emma.

She started to slowly make her way towards the group.

"Henry, don't run off like that again," she said when she reached them. Henry smiled apologetically. She turned to look at her parents.

"Emma…" Snow breathed "I am so proud of you,"

Emma couldn't help it, tears came to her eyes.

Snow moved towards her and pulled her into a hug, to her surprise, Emma hugged back and Snow felt her tears on her shoulder.

"I love you so much," she said to her daughter.

"Yeah…I love you too…" Emma sniffled back.

They broke apart and Emma turned to face her father "I suppose you want a hug too," she joked tearfully. James just laughed and pulled her close, she hugged him back.

When they pulled apart they noticed all their friends staring at them with tears in their eyes too. Henry looked absolutely ecstatic.

"We're so sorry sweetie! We never intended to abandon you but that was the way it had to be! The wardrobe only took one!" Snow apologised to her daughter. Jiminy looked away guiltily.

"Its okay! I understand! But…if the wardrobe only took one, how did August get through?" Emma asked, confused, then she gasped "AUGUST! He'd turned to wood!" with that she ran towards his apartment.

"Oh I do hope he's okay!" Snow exclaimed.

"I don't like him…" James grumbled.

* * *

"August!" Emma yelled running up the stairs to his apartment "AUGUST!" she burst through the door and into his apartment. There was no one there.

"Mum?" Henry ran in after her.

"He's not here…" Emma sat on the bed.

"He probably went to see his Dad!" Henry suggested hopefully.

"Maybe…" she mused.

"Come on! You have to come back to the diner!" Henry pulled her up and she let him drag him back to Granny's.

"Was he there?" Snow asked when they walked in. Emma just shook her head, Snow looked like she wanted to say something else but opted for a hug instead.

When they pulled away Emma noticed how crowded the diner had become, it was chaos. James was standing right at the front, ready to lead. Snow dragged Emma and Henry up towards him, Emma protesting all the way.

James smiled at them when they reached him and chuckled at Emma's pout. He then turned towards the crowd.

"Alright everyone!" he got everyone's attention "First off, we hope you have all had time to reunite with your families, and we would like to thank our daughter Emma for breaking the curse!" James said. Everyone clapped and cheered and Emma glared at her Dad.

"Now, on a more serious note, the battle is not yet over. We have a theory that the magic returning was Rumplestilksin's doing, and Regina definitely isn't finished yet," James said seriously.

Everyone started yelling angrily about finding her. Snow stepped up next to James "ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone went quiet. Emma gaped at her; she was nothing like Mary Margaret.

"This will be done in a specific way as not to spark another huge war with consequences," Snow continued "There will be search parties organised and they will bring them back here where the clean up party will wait. The clean up party will be responsible for fixing damage. Any volunteers come up now," with that everyone went back to talking.

Henry was looking at the ground "Hey what's up kid?" Emma asked.

"Are they-are they gonna kill her?" he whispered.

The words hit Emma like a ton of bricks. Why didn't she realise it before? She may have given birth to Henry and she may be his Mum now, but Regina was the one who raised him, no matter how hard Emma tried to ignore it, she was his Mum too.

"I'll make sure they don't," Emma promised, pulling Henry into a hug.

When she looked up again there was a small crowd with Snow and James, she and Henry headed over.

"Okay, so Ella, Aurora, Widow, Henry, Emma and Alexandra will stay here with me to clean up," Snow summarised.

"And Red, Phillip, Thomas and I will go look for Rumple and Regina," James confirmed.

"No," Emma spoke up, they all looked at her "I'm going with you guys to find them," she said firmly.

"NO!" Snow and James exclaimed together, horrified.

"It's my choice!" Emma glared at them "I'm not standing by and watching everything happening around me. I want to fight; she took everything from me,"

"Fine. But you have to do everything I say," James relented, sighing.

"Be careful," Snow said "I can't lose you both again," she hugged them both.

"We will," Emma promised, she turned to Henry, "Be good and stay safe kid," she ruffled his hair and he hugged her.

"It'll be fun," he smiled.

James, Emma, Red, Phillip and Thomas headed out of the diner and started down the street.

"So where do we start?" Red asked.

No one got to reply as they heard a voice yell: "EMMA!" she turned.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had this in my head for a while and just decided to write it down. I have a good idea where it's going and I promise the next chapter won't be long! Please review!**


	2. The Voice and The Capture

**A/N: so I'm on holidays at the moment and it is absolutely pouring with rain! This means I have a load of time to write. Which is good for you guys I guess, but kind of annoying for me as rain is not a good way to spend the holidays. So anyway, you lucky ducks can expect a lot of chapters. Chapter number 2 ladies and gentlemen! P.S- italics is the recap.**

* * *

_"So where do we start?" Red asked._

_No one got to reply as they heard a voice yell: "EMMA!" she turned._

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Emma breathed, staring at the source of the voice.

"No way…is that…?" Red breathed.

"Graham!" Emma yelled, running over towards him.

"Graham?" James was confused "Didn't he…?"

"Die?" Thomas offered.

"Apparently not," Phillip said.

Emma reached him and jumped into him, giving him a giant hug.

He laughed "Don't knock me over,"

"But you-your-you were…." Emma stammered.

"Dead? You breaking the curse brought me back. Remember? Breaking the curse…" Graham explained.

"….brings back everything you lost…." Emma finished.

She smiled and hugged him again.

James frowned "I didn't know they were friends…"

"They weren't friends," Red shook her head "They were more than friends," she smirked.

James looked over at them sharply and Phillip and Thomas burst out laughing.

"I missed you so much…" Emma breathed.

"What? Emma Swan expressing her feelings?" Graham raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"Shut up!" Emma slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!' Graham complained "You know I expected something a bit nicer than that," he smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes "I would, but my Dad is currently watching us like a hawk," she said, amused.

Graham's eyes widened "Ah crap…" he muttered.

"Come on, we're looking for Rumple and Regina," Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the group.

Red, Thomas and Phillip were smirking at them while James stood with his arms crossed.

"He's helping us look," Emma said firmly.

"That's fine," Red shrugged.

Phillip and Thomas nodded as well.

"Dad?" Emma looked at James pleadingly. He sighed.

"Sure, why not?" he grumbled.

Emma squealed and gave him a hug.

"I think we should try the Mayor's house," Red said as they started walking down the road "I can smell that she's been there recently,"

Emma's mind suddenly clicked onto how Ruby had found David and sighed, this was going to take some getting used to.

The 6 headed down the road towards the Mayor's house. Graham was walking very rigidly and Emma whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just not looking forward to seeing the woman who took my heart," Graham said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, she'll get what she deserves," Emma replied.

They reached the house and saw all the lights on.

"Good job Red," James nodded, starting to head into the house.

"Wait." Emma stopped him "Something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"It feels too easy…too planned…" Emma muttered.

"Emma. There are 6 of us and one of her," James reassured her.

"But she has magic," Phillip added.

"Wait. There's someone else here…" Red breathed "It's…Pinocchio?"

"NO!" Emma exclaimed "We're going in!"

She rushed in before anyone could stop her so they all just ran after her.

* * *

"AUGUST!" Emma yelled into the house. She saw him sitting in a chair in the dining room, tied up; he looked horrified when he saw her.

"No! Emma get out!" he yelled "Quick go! It's a-" he was cut off as the door was slammed.

"Trap," Regina turned around, smiling.

The others ran in and stood near Emma.

"Oh look, the old gang, reunited," Regina said bitterly, she hadn't seen Graham yet "But where are the rest?" she asked.

"Cleaning up the mess you made," James glared at her.

"I did no such thing, I simply gave myself my happy ending," Regina said innocently.

"Let. August. Go. What did he do to you?" Emma growled.

"Oh nothing. But he means something to you, and I needed some sort of bait," Regina smirked.

A low growl came from Emma but before she could do anything else, Graham stepped into view "Not worth it," he said to Emma, eyes fixated on a very shocked looking Regina.

"Graham…" she said incredulously.

"Hello Regina," Graham said coldly.

"But I-I-you…" Regina stammered.

"You squeezed my heart and killed me?" Graham offered bitterly "Apparently not,"

"I knew it was you!" Emma hissed at Regina.

"And what were you going to do about it Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Just give me August back!" Emma snapped.

"Oh sure, I'll give back puppet boy, but I want something in return," Regina smiled evilly.

"Please. You're not Rumplestilksin." James scoffed. The other 4 all giggled.

"What?" Emma blinked. Red sighed.

"We'll tell you later,"

"What do you want?" Thomas said, getting annoyed "And please don't say someone's baby…." the others giggled again.

"What?" Emma said, even more confused. James just shook his head at her.

'I do actually," Regina said coldly, all 6 heads snapped towards her in alarm "Mine back to be exact,"

"Henry…" Emma choked on the word.

"No!" James exclaimed.

"August for Henry Miss Swan, it's your choice," Regina looked at Emma, smirking.

"Emma don't give her anything!" Graham pleaded.

Emma ignored him and stepped closer to Regina "No deal. Do you know why?" she took another step so she was right in front of her "Because no matter who you hold captive, what deal you make, what spell you cast, Henry will never be yours. Every time you manage to get your evil clutches on him, he'll just leave again and come back to his _real_ family. He _hates _you. Hates who you are, what you did. And you will never EVER have him, so please just give us back August before this gets messy," she paused and then curtseyed "your majesty," she sneered. The others all stood watching her, their mouths open.

Regina's face had hardened "Bad move," she hissed, she went to swing but Emma grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground in one swift move.

James and Thomas immediately ran into the dining room and freed August. Meanwhile, Graham, Phillip and Emma tied up Regina. Red ran outside and waited for them to come out.

"No," Emma hissed into her ear "_Your _bad move,"

Thomas and Graham with Phillip joining them started dragging Regina out towards Red and the four pulled her back towards the sheriff station.

Emma ran to August and hugged him "I'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it," August said.

"Let's go," James started heading out "We need to meet the others at the station,"

* * *

Emma and August followed James down the street.

They reached the station just as they locked Regina in the cell "That's for putting my mother in there," Emma spat.

Regina glared through the bars.

"Can't she get out of there with magic?" August asked.

"Her magic isn't working," Thomas replied.

"We should get back to the others, we'll look for Rumple tomorrow," Phillip suggested.

Red, Thomas, August and James nodded.

"We have sheriff stuff," Emma said.

They all shrugged and left, James gave Graham a look before leaving too, and August hung back and stared at them sadly, then left.

Emma and Graham went into the office; Emma dug through the drawers and found her badge.

"Here." she chucked it to him and grabbed the Deputy badge again.

"Emma you don't have to-" Graham started but Emma cut him off.

"You're way better at it than me," she said firmly, then she smiled 'Besides, I like being your Deputy,"

Graham chuckled "So what's the story with you and Pinocchio?" he asked casually.

"He came through with me to the wardrobe, came back a couple of months ago, he was helping me believe," Emma fidgeted.

"Do you like him?" Graham asked. Emma looked up sharply.

"He's more like a brother," she said.

"Good," Graham smiled, walking over to her "Your Dad isn't watching now," he said.

"Mm you never know, he's clever," Emma joked.

"I'll take my chances," Graham moved closer.

Emma smiled and their lips finally met in a kiss.

Out in the cell Regina wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"We just gave our prisoner a bit of a show," Graham smirked.

"I hope she hated it," Emma stated.

"Come on, let's get you home," Graham took her hand.

* * *

**A/N- Ta-da! Hope the second one was good. Promise there will be more Charming family in the next one! Won't be long I can assure you :p**


	3. Talks

**A/N- Well. Wow. You guys are amazing! So many follows and reviews! It really made me feel special :)  
So thanks to: Anuxi, CathyParker, OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22, SarahMulligan, Sarahhpouatfan1223, fantasiadvd, gymkidz2000, oldmcpiper, puplegirl, red lighting, wildpartyhouse247 and xoxopuckleberryfan for following!  
Byoken, MaraJade444, Sarahhpouatfan1223 and daniellm for favouriting!  
And to: kitty1872, Lynne25, red lighting and OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22 for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

_Emma smiled and their lips finally met in a kiss._

_Out in the cell Regina wrinkled her nose up in disgust._

_"We just gave our prisoner a bit of a show," Graham smirked._

_"I hope she hated it," Emma stated._

_"Come on, let's get you home," Graham took her hand._

* * *

Emma and Graham arrived at her apartment and stood outside the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma murmured.

"Time to fight more evil," Graham sighed.

"It'll be fun as long as I'm with you," Emma smiled. They leaned in to kiss again but jumped apart when the door flung open and James stood there glaring at them.

"Goodnight Graham," he said firmly.

Emma rolled her eyes "Do you have a security camera trained on me at all times or something?"

"No," James said "I have an instinct."

Henry popped his head through the door 'Hi Mum, hi Graham," he said cheerily.

"Hey Henry," Graham smiled.

"Yeah hi kid," Emma sighed "See you tomorrow," she mouthed at Graham.

"In." James said sternly.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked inside "What am I? 5?" she grumbled as he shut the door.

"Hi sweetheart," Snow said cheerily from where she was standing in the kitchen.

"What did you let him do that for?" Emma exclaimed.

"I couldn't stop him," Snow shrugged, handing Emma a mug of cocoa with cinnamon.

"That was so uncalled for," Emma turned to glare at James.

"I'm protecting you," James protested.

"From Graham?" Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well…you never know…" James tried to justify.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes.

"So," Henry said cheerily "When are you going to teach me how to swordfight?" he asked James excitedly.

"NEVER!" Emma but in before James could answer.

"But Muuuuuuum…." Henry whined.

"No buts. And I think it's your bedtime too," Emma said firmly.

"But-but-but…" Henry protested.

"What did I just say about buts?' Emma raised her eyebrows.

Henry sighed before trudging up the stairs.

James opened his mouth to say something but a glare from Emma made him change his mind.

"That was a bit harsh…" Snow said instead.

Emma sighed "Yeah…" then she trudged up the stairs the same way Henry had, making Snow laugh.

"Do you think it _would_ be going too far getting a security team watching her at all times?" James asked.

Snow put her head in her hands and sighed.

* * *

Emma walked slowly towards Henry's room and peeked in. He was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas looking at his book; she smiled softly and walked in.

"What are you doing kid?" she asked.

"Reading the end of the story," Henry pushed the book towards her.

Emma looked down at the pages that used to be blank at the end and gasped when she saw they now had images and writing. There was her fighting the dragon, kissing Henry and waking him up, Gold standing at a wishing well with a potion, her reuniting-wait! GOLD AT A WISHING WELL!?

"Henry…what's this one?" Emma asked urgently.

"That's Rumplestilksin returning magic to Storybrooke, the purple cloud," Henry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course…" Emma muttered sarcastically "How did I not get that,"

She closed the book and put it on his bedside table.

"So what happened with Regina?" Henry asked.

"We locked her up, but don't worry, I made sure no one hurt her permanently!" Emma reassured Henry when she saw his eyes widen.

"Yeah I saw," Henry pointed to the book "And she had Pinocchio right?"

"Yeah…she did…." Emma sighed.

There was a pause.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you before," Emma apologised.

"That's okay," Henry shrugged "I'm tired anyway, big day and all, you know, being dead really takes it out of ya,"

Emma laughed "You're a weird one kid," she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks," Henry beamed.

"Okay, into bed," Emma said.

Henry jumped in between the sheets and gave Emma a big hug.

"Love you Mum,"

Emma paused and then smiled "Love you too kid,"

She stood up and started to walk out of the room, just when she reached the door Henry called out,

"So about that sword fighting…"

"Don't push your luck," Emma said before walking out.

"So that's a maybe?" Henry yelled after her.

She just laughed and continued to walk back downstairs.

* * *

Snow and James were still in the kitchen when she came back down.

"Is he okay?" Snow asked.

"He's same as usual," Emma smiled.

"So can I teach him to sword fight?" James asked hopefully.

"No," Emma said firmly.

"But he might need to protect himself," James argued.

"No," Emma repeated.

"Emma-" Snow started.

"NO!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't you want him to be safe?" Snow said gently.

Emma sighed "One lesson. But if he gets as much as a scratch…"

"I promise to take care of him," James smiled.

"Are we looking for Gold tomorrow?" Emma asked.

James nodded "It may be a little trickier, his magic is most likely working, he's very dangerous,"

"Oh fun," Emma said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?" Snow asked, concerned.

"Definitely not. He owes me some answers," Emma said determinedly.

* * *

**A/N: well that was chapter 3! Shouldn't be too long before the next one is up. So so so close to the premiere! :D again thanks and please review! 3**


	4. The Hunt Is On

**A/N: You guys! These reviews and follows just keep coming! I have never had this much response for a story! Thank you so much! AND HOW AMAZING WAS THE PREMIERE! I have watched it like 3 times already! My favourite part: Charming finding out about Mary Margaret and Whale :p cracked me up. I rewound that part ;). Anyway:  
Thanks too: Alyona77, Shivering Innocence, Team Rosalie, ZTA-Khaleesi, aussieKayz, bats212, bronzesnidget196, and gamecocker for following!  
becc-gallanter for favouriting!  
And tomsynd, becc-gallanter and OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22 for the great reviews!  
Also, even though the season has premiered, my storyline is totally different and won't follow because I already had it planned out, so it will be nothing like the show.  
Anyway, enough from me, let's get to chapter 4 everyone!**

* * *

_"Are we looking for Gold tomorrow?" Emma asked._

_James nodded "It may be a little trickier, his magic is most likely working, he's very dangerous,"_

_"Oh fun," Emma said sarcastically._

_"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?" Snow asked, concerned._

_"Definitely not. He owes me some answers," Emma said determinedly._

* * *

The next morning Emma walked downstairs to breakfast carrying Henry's book. The other three, who were already having breakfast, l0oked up when she walked in.

"Morning," Snow smiled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" James asked warmly.

"Why do you have my book?" Henry asked.

"Looking for clues, answers, anything," Emma replied, sitting next to Henry.

"About what? I can help you find it easier. I know that book back to front," Henry offered helpfully.

"Gold." Emma said bluntly.

Henry flipped a few pages until the book rested on the page of Gold at the well.

"Go from there," Henry said.

"Thanks kid," Emma smiled.

"Let's see," James went and stood next to her and the two looked at the book with the same look of concentration on their face that made Snow laugh. They looked up with the same confused look on their face which made her laugh harder.

"Did I say something funny that I don't remember?" James asked in confusion.

"Just…don't…worry…" Snow gasped between laughs. Henry was doing a much better job at containing his humour but lost it when Emma and James both raised their eyebrows at Snow at the same time he lost it.

The two blonde Charmings both shrugged and went back to the book.

"So Rumple brought back magic?" James clarified when Snow and Henry had calmed down.

"And…reunited with his one true love who he thought long dead who made him promise not to kill Regina," Emma read, then raised her eyebrows "This book is way descriptive, and wait. Gold is capable of _feelings_?" James stifled his laughter at that and failed.

"Belle's alive?" Snow asked hopefully before shooting a glare at James who quickly went quiet.

"Um let's see…yep, says her name is Belle," Emma nodded "Wait as in…Beauty and the Beast? Ha!" Emma laughed "That's a good twist…"

Henry snatched the book away "If you're gonna diss the book, you don't _deserve _the book," he glared.

Emma held up her hands "Alright kid I'm sorry," Henry gave her back the book.

"Okay so the last place Gold was seen in this was his shop," Emma concluded.

"Let's get the others and go then," James nodded.

The two headed upstairs to get ready and call the others.

"So what do you want to do today Henry?" Snow asked her grandson.

"Can I…can I see my Mum? As in…Regina?" Henry asked hopefully.

Snow smiled softly "Of course you can," Henry beamed and gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks Grandma,"

Snow gasped "No! Way too young! Snow is good."

Henry laughed "Okay Grandma Snow," he said cheekily.

Snow let out another laugh "Oh you're more like Charming than you know…"

"Well I always knew if Emma didn't get it someone would," James joked as he came down the stairs, catching the last comment.

"Hey! I take that to offence!" Emma came up behind him.

"Me too actually…" Henry crossed his arms.

James looked on nervously as Emma and Henry glared at him, he looked pleadingly at his wife "Snow?"

"Sorry Charming, when you can't beat em, join em," Snow smirked, then started glaring at him too.

"Oh come on guys…" James groaned, backing towards the door.

"Get him," Snow ordered.

* * *

James bolted down the stairs with the other three following him laughing their heads off. When they reached the street they saw Red, Phillip and Thomas waiting there.

"HEEEEELP!" James called.

The three just laughed as they watched him being chased. Snow, Emma and Henry finally caught him and tackled him to the ground and then lay on the ground laughing.

"White flag! White flag!"James pleaded.

"Alright he's done," Snow decided.

They all got up and Henry ran over to Red, Phillip and Thomas. Emma saw Graham coming in the distance and ran towards him.

Snow and James clambered up "You're meant to be on my side!" James complained.

Snow laughed "I'll make it up to you," then she leaned in and they kissed.

"OH COME ON!" Emma and Henry protested from behind them.

They pulled apart and James winked at them making Emma pretend to throw up.

Henry looked up at Emma and Graham pleadingly "Please, please don't you guys _ever _do something like that in front of me!"

"We promise Henry," Graham ruffled his hair.

"We better get going," Red said suddenly "The airs getting different…"

"See you guys later, be safe," Snow said, hugging James and then Emma. Henry did the same and then they walked off to meet Ella and Aurora.

* * *

"Where are we headed?" Thomas asked.

"Gold's shop," James ordered.

They all nodded and headed off. Emma grabbed Graham's hand for comfort and he gave her a reassuring smile.

The group headed down the main road cautiously, watching for anything that could pop up. They reached the front of his shop and stopped.

"What's the plan of attack?" Phillip asked.

"I guess we just…walk in," James shrugged.

The others all nodded in agreement, no one having any better ideas, and walked inside the pawnshop.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so I know the Rumple part should be in this one...but...I got carried away with my Charming family. I promise he's in the next one which should be up soon! Like today. In the next hour. PROMISE!**


	5. Evil Lurks Within

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long! I have so many ideas and a lot of time at night. Anyway, this is a pretty short authors note which you probably love because you just want to read the story. So I'll grant your wish, but just remember, all magic comes at a price! ;)**

* * *

_The group headed down the main road cautiously, watching for anything that could pop up. They reached the front of his shop and stopped._

_"What's the plan of attack?" Phillip asked._

_"I guess we just…walk in," James shrugged._

_The others all nodded in agreement, no one having any better ideas, and walked inside the pawnshop._

* * *

Emma banged open the door and they all walked in behind her.

Rumple was standing behind the counter, waiting, he smiled "I was wondering when I would get to see you lot,"

"Cut the crap. You owe me some answers," Emma snarled, walking right up the other side of the counter.

"I don't owe anyone, anything," Rumple replied.

"Just answer her questions," James snapped.

"Fine, what can I do for you Miss Swan?" Rumple put his hand on the counter.

"What kind of twisted, sick, evil b-" Emma started.

"Emma," James warned, she sighed.

"-person." Emma finished, shooting a glare at a satisfied James "Sacrifices a little boy's life for _magic_?"

"That would be, me," Rumple answered.

"What could you possibly need magic for?" Red asked.

Thomas groaned "Don't ask, never ask…"

"A little something I like to call….revenge…" Rumple raised his eyebrows "Isn't that what you lot want? Revenge on the person who sent you here?"

"Don't try and make this about _her_," James stepped closer "She's already taken care of,"

"What? Locked in a cage? Oh I'm sure she's suffering," Rumple snarled.

"Enough." a voice came from out back, Belle stepped through the curtains and glared at Rumple.

"Belle," James nodded.

"Hi guys," she smiled at all the others and then turned back to Rumple with a frown "You said you wouldn't kill her,"

"I never said I wouldn't get someone else to do it," Rumple argued.

"_That _was your aim here?" Phillip asked incredulously "Get _us _to kill her?"

"Can we?" Red asked hopefully. Rumple smiled.

"No." Emma said firmly "I promised Henry. No one kills her."

"At least she honours her promises," Belle glared at Rumple again.

"I didn't break the promise," he said.

"No. But playing with the words is worse," Belle said with tears in her eyes, she looked away from him "Just…just take him…he deserves it,"

Red looked at her friend in concern "Belle, I'll take you back to Snow and Ella," she smiled. Belle nodded and walked out without a second glance.

Rumple turned to glare at the rest of them "Now look what you've done," he hissed.

"You drove her away yourself;" Graham said "Maybe she'll come for you when you earn it,"

"Just take me," Rumple sighed.

Phillip and Thomas walked up cautiously but got confident once they got the handcuffs on no problem.

"We'll take him to the other cell," Thomas offered.

"Get the Blue Fairy to charm it," James ordered. They nodded and took him away.

"Are you okay?" Graham walked over to Emma.

"Yeah…he just…endangered Henry like that…" Emma sighed.

Graham took her hand "I know," he whispered, giving her a hug.

When they pulled away Emma noticed James looking at something sadly, she let go of Graham's hand, who slipped out to give them some privacy, and headed over.

"What are you looking at?" Emma asked softly.

"Your baby mobile," James replied, pointing at the glass mobile on the ceiling.

"Glass? Unicorns?" Emma raised her eyebrows "So me…"

James laughed "Grumpy and Dopey made it specially, Grumpy barely managed to put up with Dopey whilst it was being built," he remembered.

"You know what, don't dwell on old memories," Emma said suddenly, James looked at her "We can make new better ones here," she smiled.

"Yes, we can," James smiled, hugging her before they both headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Henry were finally heading off to see Regina after the Belle distraction. They reached the station and saw Phillip and Thomas locking up Rumplestilksin.

"Hey Snow," Thomas smiled.

"Hi guys," Snow smiled, she saw Regina looking at Henry eagerly, "Can we have a minute?"

Phillip and Thomas smiled and left the station. Snow got Regina out of the cell and lead her to the interrogation room to talk to Henry. She shuddered at the familiarity. Regina smiled cruelly.

"Bad memories?" she sneered.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you anymore," Snow hissed back before leaving to give them some privacy.

Regina looked at Henry and smiled "I knew you'd come back to me,"

"I didn't come back." Henry corrected, her smiled drooped "I don't want to live with you. I have my real family now."

Regina's eyes narrowed "Of course," she said darkly.

"But that doesn't mean I don't still love you, you're still my Mum." Henry continued. Regina smiled again.

"But I won't love you if you keep trying to ruin my friends and families lives!" he exclaimed "Please just leave them alone. You can be happy if you stop worrying about them and concentrate on yourself," Henry pleaded.

Regina sat there for a moment, thinking, then she shook her head and her features hardened "I'm sorry Henry. But I will never forgive Snow White for what she did to me, _never_,"

"I know what she did, and that sucks, but she was a kid, she thought she was _helping_! Snow cared about you, she _loved _you! But you just gave into the darkness instead." Henry tried to reason with her.

"Even kids know that you keep promises," Regina said coldly.

Henry stood up "Fine. You made your choice." he walked out and Snow came back in and took Regina back to her cell.

"I won't let you take him from me," Regina hissed at her when she locked her up.

"And what are you going to do from prison?" Snow challenged.

"You will never be happy if it's the last thing I do," Regina snapped.

"For the millionth time, I'm _sorry_," Snow sighed before walking away.

* * *

Snow and Henry arrived back at the diner at the same time Emma and James did. They smiled at each other and walked in and saw that everyone was still there. Belle looked upset though so Snow walked over to her. James went and talked to Phillip and Thomas while Emma and Henry sat with Graham in a booth.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, sitting next to her friend.

"I shouldn't have just let them take him," Belle sighed.

"You were angry," Snow said gently.

"He probably thinks I hate him now," Belle shook her head.

"Do you?" Snow asked.

"No," Belle said straight away "I love him,"

"Then go and tell him," Snow encouraged "But Belle, understand he's locked up for his own good," she said seriously.

Belle cracked a smile "I know. It'll do him some good," she laughed and then got up to leave, she turned back "Thanks Snow," she smiled "I missed you,"

"I missed you too Belle," Snow said, hugging her friend before she left.

Snow went and joined the others in the booth and James came over too.

"So what did you guys do in our absence?" James asked Snow and Henry. Henry started shaking his head frantically at Snow who didn't notice.

"I took Henry to see Regina." she said before Henry could stop her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Emma and James exclaimed.

"I tried to stop you," Henry sighed, then he turned to James and Emma "I wanted to talk to her, its okay, she didn't hurt either of us!" he explained.

"She better not. Or she'll have me to answer to…" Emma growled.

"And me," James added.

"Glad I'm not on your bad side," Graham whispered to Emma.

"Be careful or you'll end up on his," Emma whispered back. She heard Graham gulp.

"I think it might be too late…" Graham looked at James worriedly.

"You lived a good life," Emma joked back, then laughed at the expression on his face.

Graham's walkie talkie suddenly went off and he walked off to answer, they all watched in concern and when he was done Emma walked over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"There's a flood at the bridge, I have to go investigate, I've got a team so I'll be fine." Graham explained.

"Okay, when you get back find me okay?" Emma asked hopefully "We have a lot of catching up to do," she winked.

They leaned in and kissed and then Emma walked back to her parents when Graham left. James was glaring at Graham's retreating figure. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Have you told them yet Mum?" Henry suddenly asked.

"Told us what?" Snow asked.

"About the wardrobe…" Henry pushed. Emma paled.

"What about the wardrobe?" James snapped to attention.

Emma sighed "You remember what I told you about August getting through?" they nodded.

"It's because the wardrobe actually protects…two…" Emma breathed.

"WHAT?" James and Snow exclaimed.

"Why didn't we know about this?" James asked angrily.

"Geppeto would only make the wardrobe if Pinocchio got the other spot! That was his deal, the Blue Fairy tried to reason...but…" Henry explained.

"A fairy is about to be squashed…" Snow growled.

"When you had Emma early she told Geppeto to tell you it took two but he didn't! He just sent Pinocchio through instead," Henry continued.

"Puppet about to be burned…" Snow changed her mind.

"NO!" Emma said quickly "He didn't want to go! He wanted to tell you that you could go, but Geppeto just sent him. And don't be mad at him either! He was desperate!"

"I don't care! They are the reason our baby girl was all by herself!" James exclaimed angrily.

"They need to be punished! They deceived us!" Snow snapped.

"If I was able to forgive them, you should be able to as well," Emma said softly.

Snow and James sighed "In time we will," Snow said. Suddenly there was crash from outside.

Everyone in the diner turned to look "What was that?" Henry asked worriedly.

The four ran outside and looked around, James spotted someone and gasped.

"Father."

* * *

**A/N: woo, that was a long one…there you go, two chapters in one day. That should hold you for a while. Hope you enjoyed it and the next one isn't far!**


	6. Into Battle With Fierce Fire

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm really excited about this chapter because if you thought that it's been eventful already, it's about to get really good. And be prepared it's a pretty long one. So get comfy and relax and don't forget to press the review button too!  
Also thanks too: BrittanyLS, Charm 96, MissRei24, NCISGleek, Angel Marie Winchester, Clarizabell, I'mAFirestarter, Princesakarlita411, bandgeek2010, anitarose and chinadoll816 for following!  
To: BritannyLS, MissRei24 and bells2010 for favouriting!  
And finally: I have decided to answer reviews from now on, so:  
****_BrittanyLS_****- I love a good cliffy :p  
****_Byoken- _****Yay! Next update is here! I love the fact I brought Graham back too! And I like August too, Graham is just better ;)  
****_Princesakarlita411_****- I like him too, it's so fun to write for! Hmm maybe…I'll keep that scenario in mind…;)**

* * *

_Suddenly there was crash from outside._

_Everyone in the diner turned to look "What was that?" Henry asked worriedly._

_The four ran outside and looked around, James spotted someone and gasped._

_"Father."_

* * *

James stood there gaping at King George standing in front of him.

"Well that was awkward…" Emma muttered.

Snow nudged her before turning to glare at King George "What do you want?"

"And what was the crash?" James composed himself.

"Lovely to see you two as well," King George smirked.

"Oh just to catch you up," Henry whispered to a confused Emma "He's evil,"

The realisation hit Emma so she started glaring at him too.

"Again. What the hell do you want?" Snow growled.

"I never got my revenge, I stupidly gave you over to Regina instead," George snarled.

"You had your revenge!" James exclaimed.

"In case you've forgotten, YOU POISONED ME!" Snow raised her eyebrows.

"But it didn't work!" George exclaimed "You're missing the point! It's not revenge unless the plan works!"

"Well technically revenge is achieved if something you do causes something bad to happen to someone…" Emma piped up.

"So you did get your revenge," Henry added.

King George sighed in frustration "Screw this, let's get it over with!"

Suddenly Regina appeared at his side.

"Hey! You're meant to be locked in a cage!" Emma protested.

"How did you let her out?" James asked.

Snow gasped "You caused the flood so Graham would be away!"

"Actually I caused it," Regina said coolly.

"Your magic," Henry said quietly.

"Yes. I have regained my powers, it helps when the man in the cell next to you is the Dark One," Regina raised her eyebrows.

James cursed "Damn, should have thought of that…"

"And now, we will both have our revenge," George smiled evilly.

With one move of her arm Regina raised a cloud of smoke that made everyone cough and sputter. The cloud finally cleared and when they looked up Regina and George were gone.

"That's the revenge?" James blinked "Smoke?"

Snow gasped "No! Where's Emma?" she looked around frantically but Emma was gone.

"MUM!" Henry screamed looking around as well.

James looked around, his eyes widening, then they narrowed "That evil bitch,"

Snow covered Henry's ears and glared at him.

"Witch," James corrected. Henry was too upset to notice anything anyway; he had tears in his eyes now.

"They can't do anything to her! We have to get her back! Please we have to save her!" he pleaded.

"Henry it's alright, we were planning on it," Snow calmed him.

Red, Ella, Aurora, Phillip, Thomas, Widow, and all the seven dwarves walked up.

"We're helping you," Red said firmly.

Snow and James smiled gratefully at their friends.

"We need Rumplestilksin's help," Henry said before anyone could say anything else.

"WHAT?" all the others yelled.

"Henry is right," the Blue Fairy walked up "Regina's magic has returned and he is the only one who can defend you against her,"

"Then let's get him," James nodded.

Just then Graham came running up "The flood was a ruse, what's happening?"

"Regina and George took Emma," Henry explained.

Graham's face hardened "Then let's get her back,"

* * *

Snow, James, Henry and Graham walked into the station while the others waited outside. Belle was still there too.

"We need your help," James said to Rumple.

"It would appear you do now dearie don't you?" Rumple smirked.

"What do you want? We'll give you anything," Snow pleaded.

"Well I don't like this cage very much…" Rumple pondered.

"We'll let you out," Graham said straight away.

"Well then…" Rumple gestured.

"Not until we have your word you're going to help us," James stopped Graham from opening it.

"I give you, my word." Rumple said firmly.

Graham opened the door and he walked out.

"So what happened?" Belle asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Snow said as they walked out and met the others.

"They're in the forest, near the bridge," Red told them.

"Where did you guys get the swords?" Henry asked incredulously, noticing all of them were now holding swords.

"The costume shop surprisingly," Ella said.

Thomas handed Snow, James, and Graham a sword.

"They're _real_?" Henry's eyes boggled.

"Glad he didn't know that before," Widow muttered.

"Let's go," James ordered.

* * *

Everyone headed towards the woods. James, Thomas, Phillip, Graham, Snow and Red made up the front line, Henry, Widow, Ella, Aurora, Belle and Rumple made the second and the dwarves flanked the back.

"Can I please have a sword? Pretty pretty please?" Henry pleaded with James.

"No Henry, you haven't had any training and your mother will kill me," James sighed.

"Come on! You're meant to be the cool one!" Henry tried to protest. James looked like he was about to break. Henry got ready to try puppy dog eyes.

"Henry…" Snow said in a warning tone. Henry sighed and his shoulders slumped, he knew when he was beaten.

Ella patted Henry on the head comfortingly and tried not to laugh. Belle saw he was still depressed and leaned into him.

"Don't worry Henry, I didn't get one either," she said.

"Oh sorry Belle!" Thomas slapped his forehead, handing her another sword.

Henry gaped "Where are you pulling all these out from!?" he asked incredulously.

Thomas looked away and whistled as Belle gave Henry a comforting look.

Henry just sighed again and kept walking.

The group reached the edge of the forest closest to the bridge and stopped.

"Here's what I think we should do," James ordered "Snow, Red, Rumple, Graham and I will go in first, if we all march in it will look like an ambush and there will be no reasoning. If things get rough we'll call you in for attack."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Henry. Stay here no matter what." Snow said to Henry firmly.

"Oh come on!" Henry whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You're what she wants, if we show you clearly, we have no hope," Graham told him.

Henry nodded and stood with Belle, eyeing off her sword. She shoved his head away playfully but warningly and he returned to his pout.

James nodded and the other four followed him out of the forest.

* * *

They emerged to see George and Regina resting against the side of the bridge, Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally!" George exclaimed when he saw them "We've been waiting for ages,"

"We wanted to be prepared," Snow glared.

"I see you have reinforcements," Regina said coldly, gesturing to Red and Rumple, then she turned to Graham "Hello again Graham," she smiled.

"Regina," Graham glared at her.

"Where's Emma?" James changed the subject before Graham went crazy at Regina.

"Oh she's just hanging around," Regina smirked.

"Yeah nice of you too notice THAT I'M DOWN HERE!" they looked down and saw Emma hanging off the bridge with her arms crossed and glaring.

"How does she manage to _still_ look angry when she's been captured and hanging from a bridge?" Graham asked incredulously.

"Tell yourself the situation again, how could she _not _look angry?" Red said.

"Emma are you okay?" Snow asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm having the time of my life. The mosquitoes are super friendly," Emma replied sarcastically.

"Oh well that's good then," James smiled. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows "Oh that was sarcastic…" James realised.

Snow patted him on the arm before turning back to Regina and George "Why are you doing this to her?"

"Because it's all part of the plan…" George smirked.

"Is it a long plan? Should we sit down?" Rumple asked tauntingly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him "How did you manage to convince him to help you?"

"I don't like cages very much your Majesty," Rumple sneered.

"Who does?" Regina turned to smirk at Snow, who clenched her fists.

"Yeah well hanging upside down isn't very comfortable either!" Emma piped up, annoyed "So could you hurry up and get on with the ass kicking now please?"

"It will be our pleasure," James drew his sword. Graham, Red and Snow following suit.

"No sword Rumple?" Regina questioned.

"I don't need a sword," Rumple replied.

"Oh no…don't tell me they're going to…" Emma groaned from the bridge just as Regina and Rumple started firing charms at each other "Yep, they are…" she sighed.

George, James, Snow, Graham and Red all blinked as they watched all the magic flying back and forth. Then James shrugged and charged at George who produced a sword of his own and they started fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Henry was very fidgety.

"Henry calm down," Ella said gently.

"But it sounds so cool!" he complained.

Phillip and Thomas had been whispering and now nodded and started heading around the edge of the trees to behind Regina.

"What are they doing?" Aurora asked urgently.

"I think they might be helping…" Belle suggested.

Sure enough, Phillip and Thomas suddenly leaped out behind Regina and pinned her down so her hands were unavailable for her to use magic.

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief and nodded gratefully at them.

George and James were still fighting so Snow and Red ran up to help while Graham ran down to Emma. Belle, Ella, Aurora and Widow ran out as well with the dwarves hot on their tail to help back up. Henry fidgeted.

Ella and Widow ran down to Graham to help get Emma down.

"Took ya long enough…" Emma grumbled.

"Such a grateful Princess," Ella joked.

Emma just sighed and let them untie her.

Thomas and Phillip had Regina handcuffed and the dwarves took her and held her.

Phillip ran to Aurora and she hugged him, grateful he was okay.

James, Snow and Red finally got George and Graham ran up with handcuffs and put them on, giving him to the dwarves too.

Ella and Widow finally got Emma out and the three ran up.

"Damn I didn't even get to punch anyone..." Emma cursed.

"How do you think I feel?" Henry came out from the forest "I had to wait back here the whole time!"

Emma laughed and headed towards him.

The dwarves were busy with Regina who was really struggling and didn't notice George had gotten his hands on his sword, he threw and aimed at Emma.

Henry's eyes widened and he saw it coming.

"EMMA!" everyone else yelled out.

Emma turned in time to see a body jump in front of her and take the blade.

"NO!" she screamed in anguish.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go! My long action packed chapter. The chapters might be a bit slower now that I'm going back to school but so I will put a poll up for you to guess who jumped in front of Emma to sustain you :p. Hope you liked it and please review! The poll is up on my profile!**


	7. This Is All My Fault

**A/N: okay…I am super sorry about the super long wait! I did warn you school was starting again so it would take longer, but I didn't think it would take this long! Honestly, I wrote most of this chapter ages ago and then got really busy and completely stuck. After the new season progressed I got more ideas so yay! Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! Enjoy this well-deserved chapter!**

* * *

_The dwarves were busy with Regina who was really struggling and didn't notice George had gotten his hands on his sword; he threw and aimed at Emma._

_Henry's eyes widened and he saw it coming._

_"EMMA!" everyone else yelled out._

_Emma turned in time to see a body jump in front of her and take the blade._

_"NO!" she screamed in anguish._

* * *

Emma Swan positively, absolutely, without a doubt, hated hospitals. All they were was a nicey nice way of saying: we're taking the people you love here so they can die and it looks like someone tried to save them. They sucked. So of course, right now this was the last place she wanted to be, especially given who they were here for. She still couldn't shake the memory from her head. The body jumping in front of her and then a rush of people, sirens and the journey here, it all felt so unreal, like a blur. She wished it hadn't happened. If they didn't make it, it was all her fault. Everyone would hate her. She would hate herself. But Regina, Regina would pay. And so would George. Big time. She realised now Regina struggling was probably staged. This was what those two sick evil bastards wanted. See she could say stuff like that in her head. No one can yell at her there. This was all so unfair, she had just found her parents, she was finally happy, and now…now she could lose her Father again, just like that. And it would all be her fault. Her Mother would hate her for it. Henry would hate her. She would lose everything.

She felt a hand grab hers and turned to look at Graham, he didn't say anything, just pulled her close so she rested on his chest.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered to him.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself," Graham said quickly.

"I should have been hit, it should be me in there," Emma shook her head.

"It's okay….everything will be okay…" Graham stroked her hair as she started to cry softly.

A couple of seats down Snow and Henry were sitting with Red, Ella and Thomas. Everyone else was taking care of George and Regina.

"Snow he'll be okay," Ella assured her distraught friend "He's survived it before,"

"And he was in a coma for years because of it," Snow whispered.

"He's strong Snow," Thomas comforted her too "He won't go down without a fight,"

Snow smiled softly "I know,"

The four turned when they heard Henry sniffle.

"Henry…" Snow pulled him over to her in a hug "It's okay…"

"If I hadn't come out…she would have seen it…" he sniffed into her.

"Henry this is no one's fault…" Snow assured him.

"No it's mine," Emma said from a few chairs down, still leaning into Graham.

"No it's not," Snow shook her head firmly.

"No. It is. You know it is," Emma stood up and ran out, sobbing. Graham went to follow but Snow shook her head and went after her daughter instead.

She automatically ran to the roof, knowing that's where she would be. Sure enough, Emma was sitting in a ball crying on the roof. Snow walked over and sat next to her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry!" Emma sobbed into her.

"This is not your fault," Snow said gently "It's your Father for being so brave and caring about you,"

"Well he's stupid then." Emma sniffled "Because I'm just going to end up doing what I always do, push people away and lose it all,"

"No matter how hard you try, you can't lose us." Snow answered "You're stuck with us," she smiled.

Emma laughed softly "I'm surprisingly okay with that,"

"I'm glad," Snow laughed too "Come on, let's get back."

Snow pulled Emma up and the two walked back downstairs where the others were waiting.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Red asked.

"As okay as we can be," Emma replied with a small smile before sitting back next to Graham. Snow sat back down next to Henry and Ella.

"So why did they go after Emma anyway?" Ella asked.

"Because they know that will hurt us the most," Snow said quietly.

"What I don't get is why they didn't kill her straight away," Thomas pondered, then looked at Emma "No offence,"

Emma sighed "None taken,"

"They wanted to do it front of us," Snow replied.

"They're both gonna pay..." Emma growled.

"I'll help you with that," Red said.

"No one is doing anything." Snow said firmly "We mustn't stoop to their level,"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Graham asked.

"They need to be locked up in a more secure place," Snow suggested.

"But where? Something tells me you still can't leave," Thomas asked.

"What about the basement here?" Henry piped up, they turned to him.

"What's down there?" Red asked in confusion.

"The mental patients ward. That's where Regina locked Belle. It's the most secure place," Henry blinked "It's all in the book..."

"Of course..." Emma muttered.

"That could work..." Graham mused.

"It's our best option," Ella agreed.

"Then it shall be done," Snow nodded.

"I'll go find the others and let them know," Thomas said, then got up and left.

Emma sighed and leaned into Graham again.

"You should rest," he said to her.

"No. I'm not resting until I know he's okay." Emma shook her head.

"You won't be okay if you don't rest," Graham pushed.

"I can't sleep." Emma whispered "It just keeps running through my head,"

Graham squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head, dropping it.

Henry looked up as someone entered the waiting area, he grinned.

"August!" he exclaimed, running over to him. Emma looked up and walked over too.

"Are you guys okay?" August asked, concerned.

Emma just shook her head and he pulled her into a hug. Henry tiptoed back and sat down next to Snow again, who shook her head at him.

Graham glared at August.

Emma pulled away quickly when the door opened and Dr Whale came out.

Snow stood up too "Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Dr Whale assured them, everyone breathed a sigh of relief "The sword missed any vital organs, he'll just need plenty of rest,"

"Can we see him?" Emma asked.

Dr Whale nodded and Emma, Snow and Henry walked in.

They saw James sitting in a hospital bed with a big bandage around him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He joked at their horrified expressions.

Snow ran over and gave him a big hug, Emma and Henry walked over too.

Henry gave him a hug as soon as Snow pulled away. James looked at Emma too.

"No, I'm mad at you," she said stubbornly.

James laughed and raised his eyebrows. Emma held her ground for a moment before giving up and hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's not exactly my favourite activity either," he remarked.

"Why do you always have to be the hero?" Snow sighed, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

James shrugged "I'm just too Charming not to be,"

Snow slapped him on the arm as Emma and Henry laughed.

James winced "Too soon?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Ella and Red had left to go tell the everyone that James was fine, leaving August and Graham waiting there.

Graham was sitting rigidly in his chair, not particularly fond of the other man, and August was waiting awkwardly for Emma to come out.

Graham had enough of the silence and turned to August "You have feelings for her don't you?" he asked.

There was a pause "Yes." came his reply.

Graham was silent for a moment "Stay away," he finally said.

August turned to him, annoyed "And why should I do that?"

"Because she doesn't need you coming in and causing more problems," Graham snapped.

August stood up, and Graham followed "I'm sorry, but I seem to recall being the one looking after she the last few months." he snorted.

"And I seem to remember _someone _abandoning her when she was a baby," Graham shot back.

"I'm sorry, aren't you meant to be dead anyway?" August replied.

Graham's eyes narrowed and they stood there glaring at each other.

"Stay. Away." Graham growled.

"I don't think that's your decision," August snapped.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Emma's voice came from the door. They both turned and their eyes widened when they saw her glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Making a puppet sandwich," Graham glared at August, who rolled his eyes.

"Clever," he remarked.

"I could hear you arguing through the door," Emma said.

"Oops?" Graham said meekly.

"I can't believe you two!" Emma exclaimed "Right now is not the time for you guys to decide that you hate each other and fight! I don't need this, so please, just go."

Graham looked at August "You heard her,"

"Both of you," Emma said quietly,

Graham's head snapped towards her "Em-"

"Just go," Emma shook her head, turning away.

Graham gave her one last sad look before they both left "This is all your fault," he grumbled to August on the way out.

Emma slid down against the wall and put her head in her hands. After a few moments she felt someone sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked softly.

"I don't know," Emma confessed "I know I love Graham, but seeing August again...I feel really confused,"

"You'll figure it out sweetheart," Snow said gently, touching her arm lightly.

"But how do I know who I really love?" Emma argued, exasperated.

Snow smiled softly "You just know,"

There was a short silence "In my opinion you should just get rid of both of them," James' voice floated out of the room.

"Were you eavesdropping!?" Emma called.

"I'm bored okay!" James whined.

Emma and Snow stood up and walked in, Henry had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, Emma smiled softly.

"I think I'll take him home," Emma told her parents, picking up Henry "I'll see you later on," she waved.

"Bye sweetie," Snow said, James waved, and then Emma left.

* * *

Emma put Henry in the car and strapped him in, then drove slowly towards the apartment. When she got there she lifted him out again and carried him up to his room, lying him in bed and kissing him on the forehead.

"Night Kid, love you," she whispered, smiling. Then she walked out and quietly headed back downstairs. She had just left the apartment and was heading to the car when she heard a voice.

"I thought I recognised the car," she froze. It couldn't be, she turned, it was.

"Hey Em, did you miss me?" the very familiar man smiled.

"Neal," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: TA-DA! There is the long awaited chapter, again, eternally sorry about the wait. Anyway, next chapter won't be long! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. The Truth And Confessions

**A/N: I know say this every time, BUT I AM ETERNALLY SORRY FOR THE HUGE MASSIVE WAIT! I REALLY MEAN IT! And every time I promise not to take as long but I still do... Thanks to all of my amazing readers for the reviews and to new followers and favourites! I loved writing this chapter because it had a lot of fluff and drama! Anyway, hope you love reading it as much as I did writing it! By the way you guys are all amazing for continuing to read even though I lie to you so much :P 3**

* * *

_"Hey Em, did you miss me?" the very familiar man smiled._

_"Neal," she breathed._

* * *

Emma stood there, just looking at him. After all this time, after all he put her through, he was right there.

"Emma? Please say something..." Neal said.

"I...I can't deal with this right now, I have to go," and then she turned and ran back towards the hospital.

She didn't stop running until she was back in the hospital room, she slid down the wall and took a deep breath.

"Emma?" Snow asked, confused.

Ah crap, she forgot they were there. She looked up to see two curious pairs of eyes staring at her.

"He's here," she choked out.

Snow and James looked at each other, a look mixed of concern and confusion.

"Who is honey?" Snow asked gently.

"Henry's father," Emma whispered.

Snow was immediately at her daughter's side, she remembered a little about him from when Emma mentioned him when she was Mary Margaret.

"Tell me what happened," she said softly.

Emma let out a long shaky breath "I'm not even sure, he just...showed up! Out of the blue."

Meanwhile James had been fuming. The bad things always happened when he was too injured to do anything! How was he supposed to scare the guy from bed rest! And it was very unlikely he'd be able to use a sword right now...maybe he should get Thomas to rough up the guy.

"Emma...can you...can you tell us what happened?" Snow asked gently.

Emma blinked "I just did,"

"No, the whole story," Snow looked at her.

Emma tensed; she'd never recounted the story to anyone, ever. Could she do it without breaking down? She wasn't supposed to be weak; she wasn't meant to show any weakness. That's how she had always been. But maybe, maybe now it was different. She had to keep the walls down.

"Well...it all started when I'd just turned 18," she took a deep breath. Snow smiled, satisfied and happy that she trusted them enough to tell them.

"I was just out of the foster system, and I didn't have much to support me," she continued. Snow and James had both flinched at the mention of the foster system, but they covered it up and continued to listen.

"I turned to stealing," Emma admitted.

James let a chuckle "Like mother like daughter," Snow shot him a glare before nodding at Emma to continue.

"One day, I stole this yellow bug," Emma smiled "And this guy popped up from the backseat, I was convinced I'd stolen his car and I freaked out. Then, just my luck, the cops pulled us up. Luckily he had a story ready and we got away. That's when I found out he'd already stolen it," she let out a laugh "I stole a stolen car,"

James and Snow looked at each other in concern, this was the most they'd heard about their daughter at all, and it wasn't good.

"For the next few months, we were together constantly, I fell in love with him, and we started making a life by stealing together," Emma admitted.

Snow put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"One day, he suddenly suggested that we settle down, actually make a real life. I randomly picked...picked Tallahassee," Emma explained.

"Tallahassee? Isn't that where..." Snow's eyes widened.

"I spent the longest time living," Emma nodded "Anyway, he said he had a locker in a bank full of expensive watches," when James raised his eyebrows she sighed "Stolen watches...so he said we could get them and be able to afford a life in Tallahassee. But they had wanted posters of him so he couldn't get them. So I did. The plan was for me to go in and get them, and I did. I got out with no one seeing me. Then we said we had to split up to avoid suspicion, he gave me one watch, just in case, and we planned to meet at the train station." Emma stopped suddenly and looked down.

"Emma, you're almost done, just keep going," Snow comforted her.

"The only person that showed up at the station for me that night was a cop, I was caught with the watch and sent to jail. He set me up." Emma choked out "And that's why I had Henry in jail."

Emma was on the verge of tears now.

"Emma," James said softly, she looked up and saw him holding his arms out. She ran over and cried into his arms. Snow walked over slowly and joined them. They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, just letting Emma get rid of what she'd been holding in for years.

They were interrupted when the door opened and Graham walked in. He blinked "Whoa. What did I miss?"

Emma looked up and immediately ran over and started crying into him instead.

"Em. Hey, what's wrong?" Graham asked in concern.

"Henry's Dad is here," Emma said between sobs.

Graham's face hardened "The one who left you to get arrested?"

"Wait! He knew already?" James asked.

Emma nodded and James sat back and pouted. Snow rolled her eyes and gave him a comforting pat on the arm, trying not to laugh at his pout.

"Why is he here?" Graham asked.

"I don't know! I didn't stick around to find out!" Emma said frantically.

"Hey, calm down, it's going to be okay," Graham reassured her "Where is he now?"

"I don't know!" Emma exclaimed again.

"That's okay; we'll find him and get to the bottom of why he's here, and how he found you..." Graham said.

"And maybe beat him up a little?" James asked hopefully.

"No!" Snow and Emma said at the same time.

"Damn it," James muttered.

"Come on, we'll go look," Graham gave Snow and James one last look before leading Emma out.

James and Snow were silent for a moment after they left. James looked over and saw a tear sliding down Snow's face.

"Hey...Snow it's okay," he said gently.

"No it's not! Charming, it's all our fault..." Snow shook her head.

"We couldn't help it. We had to give her the best chance she could have," James argued.

"Because she had such a great life!" Snow exclaimed.

"It's going to be okay, we have her now, and Henry, and we'll fix this," James took her hand.

"How do you know?" Snow asked.

"Because if there is one thing I know about our family, it's that we don't give up easily," James smiled.

* * *

As soon as Graham got Emma outside the hospital she started pacing angrily.

"Emma," Graham started.

"No. Let me pace, I'll be less angry if I pace," Emma held up a hand as she continued to walk back and forth quickly.

"You're going to get dizzy," Graham warned her. She ignored him and kept going.

He winced as she nearly tripped over a crack in the path "You're going to hurt yourself," he tried again, she still kept pacing.

"You're going to-" he started again but she abruptly stopped and turned to him.

"Graham. I love you, but this is completely defeating the point of the pace," she said, frustrated.

Graham blinked "What did you just say?" he asked.

"This is defeating the point of the pace?" Emma replied, confused.

"No...before that," Graham shook his head. Emma's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

"Nothing, I said nothing before that," she shook her head quickly. Graham took a step towards her.

"I heard it Emma," he pushed.

"Nope, nup, no, you heard wrong," Emma tried to blow it off.

"Emma..." Graham said.

"No! I can't okay?" Emma shook her head "I can't let myself admit that I feel like that because it makes it real,"

"Why can't it be real?" Graham took her hands in his.

"Because you know what happened last time," Emma whispered.

He dropped her hands and cupped her face, looking into her eyes "Emma. I am never going to hurt you, and you need to hear this. I love you Emma Swan, so much,"

Emma felt tears coming to her eyes "I love you too," she said back bravely.

And then he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. When Emma finally pulled away she wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"God, I've never cried so much in one day before," she sniffed.

Graham let out a laugh "That's probably a sign that you need to more often,"

"Crying shows weakness, so I don't do it," Emma shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you home," Graham took her hand and they walked towards her apartment.

"Why do you think he's here?" Emma asked softly.

"We'll find out, I promise," Graham told her as they reached her door.

"I'm kind of scared," Emma admitted.

"You don't have to be," Graham kissed her gently.

"I know." Emma smiled "Goodnight Graham,"

"Goodnight Emma," he smiled before heading downstairs and out of the building.

Emma opened the door to the apartment and walked in. She turned around to close it again but stopped and let out a gasp. Neal was standing in the doorway.

"Emma-" he started again.

"No," she cut him off again.

"Can't I even finish a sentence?" he asked, frustrated.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Any excuses, why you're here," Emma shook her head, then she hesitated "Well… actually, why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" Neal asked.

Emma hesitated for a minute and then sighed and stepped aside. Neal walked inside and Emma closed the door, then she turned to face him.

"You've got 5 minutes," she said.

"It may take a bit longer than that," Neal told her.

"Let's hear it. It doesn't matter anyway because no excuse will ever make up for it," Emma snapped.

And then it all came pouring out of him. How August chased him down, told him about the curse, about her destiny, made him believe and told him that if he wanted Emma to have her best chance he had to leave her. How he never meant for her to end up in jail for so long, he sent her the car and the money, and that August sent him a postcard telling him the curse was broken. When he finished he let out a big breath and looked over at Emma, who at about 1 minute in had sat on the couch so she didn't faint.

August. She kept repeating in her mind. All this time she trusted him, cared about him, when the whole time it had been his fault. He'd never given her the money, didn't even tell Neal about Henry.

"Emma?" Neal asked cautiously.

"He never gave me the money, the car, but not the money," she said icily.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't," Neal laughed bitterly.

They both went quiet for a while.

"There's something you need to know," Emma said suddenly.

Neal looked at her in confusion.

"You may want to sit down," she said.

Neal looked at her strangely but sat down anyway.

"When I was in prison. I found out something." Emma started.

"Were you okay? Were you sick?" Neal asked, concerned.

"No, well...no," Emma shook her head, she let out a big breath "I really should have tracked you down sooner and told you, and I don't want to drop it on you like this but you need to know..."

Emma stopped and took a deep breath "I had a baby. And he's yours."

* * *

**A/N: and the evil cliff-hangers return! Hehehe. I really promise to try and be quicker. I'm on summer holidays now, so I have more time, but I tend to just sleep most of the day instead :p and I have other stories to write too! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review, follow, favourite, whatever! Xoxo**


	9. Here We Go

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, again...I feel like I'm getting worse...but school and my job have been really demanding so it's a lot harder to find time now. I end up writing them at night when I should be sleeping. I'm losing sleep just for you guys so you should feel privileged! Anyway, thanks for anyone who reviewed, followed or faved. And here we go! Chapter 9!**

* * *

_"When I was in prison. I found out something." Emma started._

_"Were you okay? Were you sick?" Neal asked, concerned._

_"No, well...no," Emma shook her head, she let out a big breath "I really should have tracked you down sooner and told you, and I don't want to drop it on you like this but you need to know..."_

_Emma stopped and took a deep breath "I had a baby. And he's yours_."

Neal blinked "A baby?" he said "I have a baby?"

"No, you have an eleven year old son who is currently asleep upstairs," Emma corrected him.

Neal's gaze turned towards the stairs.

"Did you keep him?" he asked incredulously.

Emma's eyes widened "No!" she exclaimed "I gave him up. And he ended up here, and then I found him again and..well, actually, it's a long story," she sighed.

Neal raised his eyebrows "Well, we got plenty of time,"

"It's like, a super long, and super complicated story," Emma told him.

"I'm listening," Neal smiled.

Emma gave him a scrutinising look.

"I just want to know what's been happening in your life," Neal explained.

Emma sighed "I'll get the wine,"

* * *

So for the next few hours Emma told him everything that had happened since Henry showed up on her doorstep.

"So, Henry was the one who figured the curse out?" Neal asked.

"Uh huh," Emma nodded.

"Smart kid," Neal mused.

"Yeah well at the time I thought he was crazy," Emma laughed.

* * *

"So...the mayor, who also happens to be the evil queen, framed your friend, who happens to be your mother, and happens to be her step-daughter?" Neal asked in confusion.

"Uh huh," Emma replied.

Neal blinked "Huh,"

* * *

Eventually, Emma got the end "So, that's my messed up life,"

"Hey at least you finally found your parents," Neal smiled.

"Who just happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma laughed.

"Well that's actually kind of awesome," Neal grinned.

"Yeah?" Emma raised her eyebrows "Is it still awesome when I tell you my Dad wants to kill you?"

Neal's eyes widened "Not particularly,"

"Thought so," Emma smirked. Her gaze moved to the clock on the wall, her eyes widened when she saw it was 4:00am.

"Whoa. We should sleep," she said "You can stay on the couch for tonight if you want, we'll get you a room at Granny's tomorrow,"

Neal raised his eyebrows "So I can stay in Storybrooke?"

Emma shrugged "Well yeah, you know about Henry now so..."

Neal smiled "Thanks,"

"Night," Emma said. She headed towards her parents room, not wanting to wake Henry by going to hers. She slid in between the covers and felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought about them. Before she even realised it she was crying, again. She continued to cry into the pillow and then she felt the bed dip.

"Em? Are you okay?" Neal's voice came through the darkness.

Emma wiped her eyes "Yeah, sorry, I'm just so worried..."

"Hey it's okay," Neal soothed "He's going to be fine,"

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Has Prince Charming ever died before?" Neal joked.

Emma laughed quietly "Thanks, I needed that,"

"No problem," Neal whispered.

"I think I'm okay now," Emma sighed tiredly.

"Alright, night Em," Neal whispered, heading back to the living room.

"Night Neal," Emma whispered back just before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emma stretched and yawned. Then, she remembered everything and quickly dashed to the living room, praying Henry hadn't woken up yet. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Neal still asleep on the couch and Henry no where to be seen.

"Neal," she said quietly. He didn't stir.

"Neal," she said a bit louder. Still no movement.

She had to wake him up without waking up Henry as well. She stood there in thought for a while before she thought of something. She tiptoed into the kitchen, filled a bowl with water and tiptoed back out. She stood over the couch quietly and then tipped the bowl over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Neal exclaimed, sitting up bolt fast. His eyes zoned in on Emma standing there with an empty bowl grinning at him and it clicked.

"Morning," Emma said cheerily.

"Really?" Neal groaned as he stood up.

"Yup, I had to wake you without waking Henry and you know, it was fun," Emma smirked.

"Yeah well now I'm all wet," Neal complained.

Emma shrugged "Eh, you'll dry,"

Just then the door opened and Graham walked in "Emma? We should go see your-" Graham cut off when he saw Neal standing there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Emma said.

"Why is he here?...and covered in water?" Graham asked.

"Well he came over to explain and it was actually reasonable and then I filled him in on everything, including Henry, and then I wanted to wake him up without waking up Henry so I tipped water on his head," Emma explained.

"Right, and he stayed here?" Graham raised his eyebrows.

"On the couch!" Neal said quickly, Emma nodded.

"Uh huh, and he's going to continue to stay here?" Graham asked bluntly.

"No! He'll stay at Granny's," Emma replied.

"Okay, well he better get going before Henry wakes up, he needs to find out properly," Graham shot Neal a glare.

"Right, the issue of Henry thinking you're dead," Emma said awkwardly.

"Dead?" Neal raised his eyebrows.

"You were dead to me at least," Emma replied.

"Ouch Em I thought you would think better of me..." Neal pretended to be offended.

Graham frowned at the banter "Emma,"

"Right, we should go," Emma nodded. The three of them headed out the door and started walking down the street towards Granny's.

"What happens when Henry wakes up?" Neal asked on the way.

Emma sighed "I guess I have to tell him,"

They all went quiet for the rest of the way. Eventually they arrived at the diner and Emma led the way in. Ruby smiled at her from the counter.

"Ruby, can I get a room?" Emma sighed.

"For you?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"No, for him," she gestured to Neal.

Ruby looked at her suspiciously but Emma just shook her head "Yeah, I can sort it out," she said.

"Thanks, I'll come back later," Emma said gratefully.

"Say hi to your parents for me," Ruby called as Emma and Graham walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Charming were in the hospital room playing scrabble for old times sake.

"How come you still beat me!" James complained.

"Because my scrabble skills will always be way better than yours," Snow teased.

"...I just don't understand how anything he could say can make up for it!" Graham exclaimed as he and Emma walked into the room.

Emma sighed in frustration "It doesn't, but it's a legitimate reason!"

"So then why are you all happy with him already?" Graham shot back.

"It doesn't mean I forgive him!" Emma argued.

"Sure seemed like it," Graham grumbled.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned towards her parents, who were looking at them in confusion.

"Neal came to see me last night," she explained.

"Did you hit him?" James asked hopefully.

"No!" Emma exclaimed.

"Damn it,"

"James!" Snow slapped him on the arm.

"OW! Hey! I'm still fragile!"

"Man up," Emma joked.

"Why is it okay for people to hit me but not him? I'm the injured one," James grumbled.

"So what happened?" Snow asked Emma.

"Basically, it's all August's fault and I told him about Henry and now I have to tell Henry about him," Emma explained briefly.

"Has anyone else noticed how much August meddles?" Graham wondered.

"How are you going to tell Henry?" James asked.

"Well it's going to be hard because I already told him his Dad is dead," Emma sighed.

"I warned you," Snow told her.

"Yeah yeah I know," Emma grumbled.

"Well it technically wouldn't be a lie if we actually killed him..." James suggested.

"No!" Snow and Emma exclaimed. James recieved another slap on the arm too.

"Okay, I'm sorry," James sighed.

"So, I guess I just have to, tell him.." Emma breathed deeply.

As if on cue, Henry came bounding into the room "Hey when I saw the apartment was empty I guessed you'd be here," he grinned, then he saw everyone's serious faces and his smile dropped "What's wrong?" he asked.

Emma sighed and bent down to Henry's level "There's something I have to tell you kid,"

* * *

**A/N: so I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but this story will be taking a short hiatus. Maybe a few months or less just for a break. I promise when I come back it will be an absolutely explosive chapter! Love all you guys and see you later! Xoxo**


	10. Answers

_"So, I guess I just have to, tell him.." Emma breathed deeply._

_As if on cue, Henry came bounding into the room "Hey when I saw the apartment was empty I guessed you'd be here," he grinned, then he saw everyone's serious faces and his smile dropped "What's wrong?" he asked._

_Emma sighed and bent down to Henry's level "There's something I have to tell you kid,"_

* * *

"What is it?" Henry asked with wide eyes "Whatever it is, you can tell me,"

Emma looked quickly at Snow and David, who both gave her reassuring smiles, she took a deep breath "It's about your dad,"

Henry's face twisted into confusion "What about him? You said he was dead,"

The look on Emma's face told him that wasn't true.

"You lied to me?!" Henry stepped back from her.

"Henry, I never thought I'd see him again, and I didn't want to tell you about him because he wasn't a good guy, I didn't want to hurt you," Emma had tears in her eyes now.

"So why tell me now?" Henry looked stung.

"Because he's here," Emma said quietly.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Henry shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," Emma tried to stroke his hair but he stepped back.

"No, you're not supposed to lie to me!" he exclaimed "That's something she does! Not you! You're not supposed to be like her!"

"Henry..." Emma tried again.

"No! Leave me alone," he had tears in his eyes too now "I don't want to talk to you!"

Henry turned and ran out of the room.

"Henry!" Snow called after him.

Emma sat on the floor in defeat and Graham sat next to her immediately and held her as she started to cry.

"Should I go after Henry?" Snow whispered to David.

"Yeah, we've got Emma handled," he whispered back.

Snow nodded before heading quietly out the door after Henry.

"He's never going to forgive me," Emma sobbed into Graham.

"Yes he will, he loves you," Graham said firmly.

"I lied to him, I swore I would never lie to him," Emma shook her head.

"It was for his own good," Graham replied "He'll be fine,"

"No, I didn't lie to him to protect him," Emma shook her head "It was to protect me, I was being selfish,"

"You were protecting him too," Graham shook his head.

"No!" Emma exclaimed "I wasn't doing the right thing,"

"Emma-" he sighed.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, it's not going to work," Emma snapped.

Graham sighed and sat down next to her. They stayed silent for a while.

David was contemplating whether he should say something or not. It could end badly if he said the wrong thing. Saying quiet would probably be the only way to guarantee he wouldn't get hit again, coz it hurt.

* * *

Snow rushed out of the hospital after Henry, she had no way which way he'd gone, but she needed to find him fast. She was walking down the Main Street, keeping aware for any signs of Henry, she walked past Gold's shop and cast a quick glance into it, she did a double take to make sure she'd seen right. Yep she had. Her mouth dropped open.

Standing in the shop was Rumplestilksin and a man she had never seen before, which only meant one thing, it must be Neal. And what was a man who supposedly had no connection to this town at all apart from Emma doing having a conversation with someone like he already knew them. She crept closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"I did all this for you!" Rumple was saying.

"It doesn't matter! I never wanted magic here! I left to escape it! Not so it would follow me!" Neal exclaimed back. Snow's eyes widened, how did he know about magic?!

"Bae, I made a mistake, I'm sorry," Rumple said.

Bae?

"Did you know I knew Emma? Did you know I had a son!" Neal confronted him.

"No, I swear," Rumple shook his head.

"I didn't come here for you Papa, I had hoped to avoid ever coming here, but I didn't have a choice, I needed to find Emma again," Neal glowered at him.

That was all Snow needed to hear, she quickly ducked down the side of the shop. A million thoughts were whirring around in her head, and there was only one possible solution to all these questions.

She had to get back to the hospital.

* * *

To say things had taken a bad turn was an understatement, both Graham and David watched in shock as Emma sat on the floor uncrontrollably crying, they had no clue what to do.

Thankfully, they were saved by Snow rushing back in,who stopped when she saw Emma, then glared at both of them,

"This is what you call handling it?!" she snapped.

David just looked down, ashamed. Snow sighed and went and sat next to Emma.

"Emma," she said gently "Sweetie look at me,"

Emma looked up and met her mothers eyes, and Snow's heart broke when she saw the pain reflected back in her daughters "Come here," she whispered and Emma collapsed into her arms, continuing to cry for a while longer. And they all just sat and waited, all feeling just as pained as Emma just watching her.

Soon, Emma's eyes were dry and she sat up "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Snow said firmly "That was well needed,"

"Did you find Henry?" Emma asked.

Snow tensed "Well...I got a bit distracted..."

"With what?" Graham asked with a frown.

"I don't know if I should say right now," Snow looked at Emma hesitantly.

"I'm a big girl, I'll survive," Emma tried to joke, but it didn't sound so funny.

"I'm not sure you will, any of you will," Snow sighed.

"Just tell us," David said gently.

"Okay," Snow took a deep breath "I was walking past Gold's shop while I was looking for Henry, and something strange caught my eye, Neal was there,"

Emma's eyebrows raised "You don't know what he looks like,"

"Well it was someone I'd never seen before so I think it was a pretty good bet," Snow rolled her eyes.

"Seems about right," Graham shrugged.

"Anyway," Snow continued "He was talking to Gold like he knew him, and he knows about magic,"

"Not possible," Emma shook her head viciously.

"Emma, I know what I saw," Snow replied gently.

"But-" Emma started.

"Hey," David interrupted "Hear her out," Emma sighed and sat back quietly, Snow shot her husband a grateful look.

"I only got snippets of the conversation, but it was enough to figure something out," Snow said.

"Well what did you hear?" Graham asked curiously.

"Gold was telling him he did all of this for him," Snow explained.

"The curse?" David asked in confusion.

Snow nodded "And Neal was saying how he left to get away from magic,"

"Left? As in, left your land?" Emma's eyes boggled.

"And then it clicked in my head," Snow looked at Emma "I remembered from Henry's book, Rumplestiltskin had a son that he lost, and he wanted him back, and so he orchestrated the whole leading up to the curse to follow him to a land without magic, here,"

Emma's eyes widened and she stood up "You're saying...that...no!" she shook her head.

"It makes sense," Snow said quietly.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered.

"I'm so sorry Emma," Snow looked up at her sadly.

"Neal...Henry's father...is Rumplestilksin's son?" Graham's eyes widened.

Snow nodded.

"And now he's part of our family tree...great..." David muttered.

"That's it! I'm done being upset, now I'm just pissed," Emma growled and then proceeded to storm out of the hospital.

"Where's she going?" Graham blinked.

"Most likely to the shop," Snow sighed. The two looked at each other, and then quickly ran out after her.

David waitied a few seconds "Thats okay, I'll be fine!" he yelled to no one, then sat back and pouted.

* * *

Emma stormed angrily down the street towards Gold's shop. When she was telling him all about that world, he didn't even say anything, he started off with another lie. How could she even think he would ever be better?! She was stupid. But now he was going to get it. And he was staying away from Henry, that was definite.

She reached the door and threw it open angrily, storming in, Rumple looked up from behind the counter in surprise, and a form turned towards her in alarm, Neal.

"You," Emma seethed.

By the look on her face, he could tell she knew "Ems let me explain,"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Emma walked up to him "You could have sand something when I was telling you about all of this!" she snapped.

"I know! And I know I should have! But I never thought he'd recognise me, I thought I could escape all this!" Neal exclaimed.

"You still should have told me," Emma yelled "You're the one that's been saying you'll be honest with me!"

Neal just looked defeated "I'm sorry,"

"Nothing, that means nothing," Emma spat back, then she turned on Rumple "And you!"

Rumple simply raised his eyebrows.

"You did all of this!" she seethed "You orchestrated everything to get this curse enacted! You made Regina's mother cold, so she would make Regina snap, so Regina would turn on my mother and want revenge! You're the reason I grew up without a family!" she yelled, she had tears in her eyes now "But of course, that doesn't bother you, because all you care about is yourself!"

Rumple smirked "Correct,"

"Emma can we please talk," Neal took a step towards her

She stepped back and glared at him "Don't talk to me, I don't want to see you ever again! And don't even think you'll get to see Henry now!"

Neal's face fell.

Just then, the door opened and Henry himself walked in "What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

Emma's eyes widened when Henry's eyes moved to Neal's and the realisation dawned on his face.

"Henry. We're leaving," she growled.

"What? No..." Henry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now," she glared at him.

"I don't want to," Henry glared back at her.

"I've changed my mind, you don't get to see him," Emma snapped.

"That's not up to you," Henry exclaimed, he walked over towards Neal and stood in front of him.

"Are you my dad?" he asked.

"Yeah kid, I am," Neal smiled back.

Henry stepped into him and hugged him, and Neal hugged him back.  
Emma's anger melted away and was replaced by regret. What had she done?  
Henry pulled back and looked over at Emma, and saw the look on her face.

"It's okay," he smiled at her "I forgive you,"

"I'm sorry Henry," Emma breathed. Henry ran over to her and gave her a huge hug as well.

Emma looked over at Neal over Henry and by the look she gave him Neal knew she was sorry.

"What was going on?" Henry asked as he pulled away from Emma.

She sighed "Kid, your dad, he's from there,"

Henry's eyes widened with excitement "Really?!"

"Yeah, he's Gold's son," Emma told him.

Henry looked over at Rumple and Neal in awe "Cool!" he exclaimed.

Emma gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair.

Just then, Snow and Graham burst through the door and blinked when they saw a much calmer scene than they'd expected.

"It's okay," Emma smiled reassuringly at them.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I had a rage, but it's all okay," Emma nodded.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug.

Graham glared at Neal over the top of them, and Neal returned the glare easily.

Henry ran over to Graham and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Henry," Graham said in relief.

Henry stepped back "Me too,"

Emma pulled away from her mother and looked around "Hey, did you guys just leave Dad back there alone with no explanation?"

Snow's eyes widened "Oh no,"

* * *

**A/N: you guys! I'm back! I did it! Yay! I'm so happy! So, I'm so sorry! I really did lose ideas, because I never wanted to follow the storyline of the show exactly, I wanted it to be different. But I got to the stage where if I wanted to continue, I would have to use some of the plot lines, but it will still be different! After that I had the idea in my head, but struggled to write it down, until I just got this spur! I have an idea of where I want to go with this now, and I'm sure you guys will love it! I just wanted to thank a lot of you guys for the reviews and PM's when I lost hope. You guys who took the time to beg for renewal or to tell me I could do it, you really made an impact. It showed be I was letting people down by stopping and I do not want to do that! I also really love this story and didn't want it to end either, so thanks so much! Anyway, long authors note aside, please review and stuff, and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the long note, I just had stuff to say :p Till next time! Leesh xoxo**


	11. The Big Announcement

**A/N: heeeey look! A quicker update than usual! Woo! Lately I've had so many ideas for this and it's really hard to chose which way I want to go! Hopefully I can do everything I want without the story turning into a bunch of useless babble with no storyline, I have other stories for that, like TTYL if anyone reads that, then they know what I mean by useless babble :p. Anyyyways, hope you enjoy and thanks for reviews, faves and follows. **

**Oh one more thing, this story has over 15,000 views and I just wanted to give a huge thank you to all of you for that! **

**And now onto the chapter!**

**Enjoy my lovelies xxx**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and everything was almost back to normal.

David was home, and nearly fully healed, due to persistence from him for wanting to be able to do things again.

Neal was staying at Granny's, and Henry saw him as much as possible, and had even stayed with him a few times.

Emma and Graham were still together, and according to Ruby, getting cuter every day.

Snow was back to being the concerned wife/mother/grandmother/Queen.

Rumple and Belle were working things out, as were him and Neal.

Regina was locked away, as was George.

For once in Storybrooke, everything was peaceful.

But of course, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

"Shit," Emma mumbled, then started to pace very fast.

This was not good, not good at all. Just when everything was going well, this happens.

Okay, breath, she told herself. This can be handled. It's not the worst thing in the world, it will just mean some changes will have to be made.

Well done Emma, what a great time to be pregnant.

She blamed Graham. That was an easy way to go about it, when really it was both their faults for getting carried away at the station where there was never any protection at all. Stupid.

What was she going to tell him? What was she going to tell Henry? Her parents? Neal?!

But, she smiled softly, it's not such a bad thing.

She gets to add to her family, and this time for the whole run. And she couldn't be happier it's with Graham.

But they'll probably need their own place. They could take Henry with them to give Snow and David some space. He would visit of course, and so would she, but it would be nice. Because there was definitely no room in the apartment for Graham or especially a baby.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Graham himself walked back into the station, back from getting coffee. Shit, she can't drink that.

"Hey, sorry I took a while, got talking to Ruby," he kissed her lightly.

"It's fine," Emma replied with a smile.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Graham asked, handing her the coffee cup and taking a sip of his own.

Yes. "No," Emma replied nonchalantly, looking at the coffee in her hands conflictingly.

Graham frowned "Are you okay?"

Emma set the coffee down on the desk and looked up at him "I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Graham's eyes widened and their was a moment of silence.

Shit, Emma thought, shit shit shit.

And then Graham broke into a grin "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Emma replied, relieved.

Graham pulled her to him in a kiss and Emma felt her body relax.

"That's amazing," he murmured.

"You're going to be a Dad," Emma replied.

"I love you so much," Graham replied.

"Feelings mutual," Emma gave him another light kiss.

"So what now?" Graham asked.

"Well, we look for our own apartment, one big enough for us, the new little one and Henry," Emma began, then she hesitated "And then we tell people."

Graham's eyes widened "Your parents,"

"And Henry...and Neal," she continued.

"Your Dad can use a sword again now can't he?" Graham sighed miserably.

Emma laughed "Don't worry, he knows we're in love, it will only be minimal damage,"

"Great, I'm so relieved," Graham muttered sarcastically.

Emma kissed him again "So we apartment hunt tomorrow, and as soon as we find one, we tell,"

"So that gives me a few days to find a hiding place then?" Graham asked.

"Oh stop!"

* * *

"I mean it! This is perfect!" Emma squealed to Graham at the station 3 days later.

"Are you sure?" Graham asked again.

"I love it so much! It's got 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and it's not even that far away from my parents apartment!" Emma replied excitedly.

"Well okay, I'll call up Gold," Graham grinned.

"Yay!" Emma threw herself at him in a huge hug.

"Now we need to tell people, so we can go to an appointment," Graham reminded her.

Emma had refused to get a check up because even with doctor-patient confidentiality, it was small town, and people talk.

"I'll call Gold right now, and you call your parents." Graham said and then walked to his office to make the call.

Emma fiddled with the chord on the phone nervously before picking it up and dialling.

"Hello?" Snow's cheery voice came from the other end.

"Mom it's me," Emma smiled.

"Oh hi sweetie! We've barely heard or seen you in the last few days!" Snow exclaimed.

"Yeah I've been...busy," Emma replied nervously.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked, concern flooding her tone.

"I'm fine, great actually, look, can you and Dad meet me for lunch?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Snow replied "And honey, if something's going on, you can tell me,"

"I know," Emma smiled softly "I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye Emma," Snow replied before Emma hung up.

Graham came out of the office just after she got off.

"We've got it," he grinned.

"Yes!" Emma cheered.

"We can move in as soon as we're ready, I have to head down for paperwork, transaction etc," Graham explained.

"That's okay, I'm going to lunch anyway," Emma gave him a kiss "I'll see you later, good luck!"

"You too," Graham replied with a smile as Emma walked out of the station.

* * *

A few minutes later, Graham walked into Gold's pawnshop.

"Gold?" he called.

Rumple appeared behind the counter "That was quick,"

"Emma practically pushed me here," Graham rolled his eyes.

"So what made you two decide to do this?" Rumple asked as he got all the paperwork set up.

Graham shrugged "Just want our own space I guess,"

Rumple smiled "Big space,"

"Well..." Graham trailed off, stuck for an answer.

"Don't worry," Rumple looked at him knowingly "I won't say a word, but congratulations,"

Graham nodded "Thanks,"

"So shall we get this done?"

"Please,"

* * *

At the same time, Emma had just slipped into a booth, sitting across from her parents.

"Hi sweetie," Snow beamed as her daughter sat down.

"Sorry I've been so busy lately," Emma apologised.

"It's fine, we just miss you a bit," David replied.

Just then, Ruby walked over to the group.

"What can I get you guys?" she smiled.

"I'll have a toasted cheese and tomato sandwich with an iced tea," Snow smiled at her best friend.

"Hamburger with fries and beer for me," David said, earning him a look from Snow, which he just shrugged in reply to.

"And I'll have a ceaser salad wrap with cocoa and cinnamon," Emma finished.

"Coming right up," Ruby smiled at them again before heading back to the counter.

"So what's had you so busy?" Snow asked.

"Oh you know, just station stuff," she shrugged, deciding to wait until they had their food.

"How's Henry going with Neal?" David asked.

"Pretty well actually, I know he's happy to be spending time with him," Emma smiled at the thought of Henry.

"Are you okay with it?" Snow asked in concern.

"Yeah, I don't really mind," Emma shrugged "I don't feel anything for Neal, I have Graham anyway so there's no problem there,"

"And what about him being Gold's son?" David asked gently.

Emma hesitated "Still weird, but I'm over being surprised by stuff in this town anymore,"

Thankfully, the food arrived and their was a few minutes of silence for Emma to decide how to do this.

"So I have to tell you something," she started, they both looked up at her from eating.

When she went quiet again, David decided to savour the minutes by eating more of his delicious burger.

"I'm pregnant," Emma suddenly blurted out.

David choked on the bite of burger he'd just eaten while Snow's eyes widened in shock. David started to cough and finally managed to swallow.

"What?" he choked out.

"I'm pregnant," Emma repeated.

"Wow," Snow smiled at her daughter, David looked at her in shock.

"Why are you smiling?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Charming its great news, just be happy!" Snow rolled her eyes.

"Oh I will be once I beat Graham up a little, where's my sword?"

"Dad," Emma sighed.

"Fine," David grumbled.

"Emma that's wonderful, we really are happy for you," Snow beamed at Emma.

"Thanks," Emma smiled back "We're both really happy,"

David immediately softened hearing that "I am happy for you Em,"

"So, the other thing is we've found an apartment," Emma continued.

"Of course, there's no room for a baby at ours," Snow nodded, but she was a little sad Emma would be moving out.

"And it's big enough to take Henry too, but, we will visit so much it's like we never left!" Emma assured them.

"That's good enough for us," David smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys are happy," Emma sighed in relief.

"Have you told Henry yet?" Snow asked.

"No, we're going to tonight when we tell him about the apartment," Emma shook her head.

"Well good luck, I'm sure he'll be thrilled," David told her.

"Thanks, I better get back, Graham's waiting for me so we can pick up Henry from Neal's," Emma stood up and her parents followed her.

"Don't be a stranger Em," Snow gave her daughter a hug, and David gave her one when she pulled away.

"Never," Emma replied before walking out with a wave.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked as she walked over to them.

Snow grinned, leaned over and whispered something in her friends ear.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

* * *

Emma and Graham walked up the stairs of the Inn to Neal's room. They knocked on the door and then walked in to find Henry and Neal sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, Graham," Henry happily ran over and gave them both hugs.

"Hey kid," Emma replied happily.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Good," Emma replied, then looked over at Graham who nodded.

"Henry why don't we go and get a cocoa and then wait at the station while your Mom talks to Neal?" he ruffled his hair.

Henry shrugged "Okay,"

Then the two of them left, leaving Emma and Neal alone.

"Apparently you want to talk to me?" Neal raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, look," Emma sighed "I'm pregnant,"

Neal's eyes widened "Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"Graham?"

"Yep,"

"Well...congratulations," Emma was surprised when Neal genuinely smiled.

"Thanks," she said in relief.

"Well I hope everything goes well," Neal said.

"Yeah, well I better get going, but I'll see you soon," Emma smiled at him before walking out, not noticing the sad look on his face as she went.

* * *

Emma finally reached the station, and walked in to see Graham and Henry sitting there laughing.

"There you are," Graham smiled as she walked in.

"What did you have to talk to Neal about?" Henry asked her.

"I actually have to talk about it with you too," Emma smiled at him.

Henry's brow furrowed "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Emma shook her head "But Henry, how do you feel about being a big brother?"

Henry's eyes widened "Really?! You guys are having a baby?!"

"Sure are kid," Emma smiled.

Henry threw his arms around her "That's amazing!"

"We also got a new apartment, and it's big enough for you too," Graham told him.

Henry's face lit up even more "This is awesome!"

"Glad you think so kid," Emma hugged him again.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Not yet," Graham replied.

"I don't know if I want it to be a boy or a girl..." Henry pondered.

Emma laughed "I don't think you get a choice,"

"Still!" Henry protested "Yeah, I think I'd prefer a boy,"

"And what if it's a girl?" Emma asked teasingly.

"No! Don't jinx it!"

* * *

**A/N: and there we have it! Hope you guys liked it and next one won't be far! Love you guys!**


	12. Happy Ending

**Okay you guys...this is it, the last chapter! I know I know, sad. But every story has a happy ending, and you really can't get happier than the end of this chapter. Thank you to all of you guys for being such amazing readers and I will never forget this story 3 thanks again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! xoxoxox**

* * *

"Mom! Have you seen my red jumper?" Henry's voice floated down the stairs.

"Try the hamper in the bathroom," Emma replied.

There was a pause "Found it!"

Emma smiled and shook her head. After 4 months, they had finally settled in to the new apartment, and were loving it so far. They spent nearly every Sunday over at Snow and David's though, and they were always over at their apartment too.

About a month after Emma went public with the pregnancy, Graham and David were both adamant about her not working anymore. So, a now fully healed David, took over as Deputy while Emma was off.

"Are you almost ready?" Emma asked as Henry bounded into the kitchen.

"I'm ready," Henry replied.

"Can I trust you to go without someone?" Emma teased.

Henry rolled his eyes "Yes,"

"See you later kid," Emma laughed.

"Bye Mom! Bye little bro!" Henry winked on his way out.

"Could be a sister!" Emma reminded him.

"Well we'll know today!" Henry yelled before he closed the door.

Emma smiled softly, that was true, she and Graham had a doctors appointment today, and the were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Is Henry gone already?" Graham asked as he walked in.

"Just missed him," Emma replied, giving him a light kiss.

"We better get going too," Graham reminded her.

"I know," Emma replied "I'm excited," she grinned.

"Me too," Graham replied, giving her another kiss.

"I have to call Mom straight after, or she and Ruby will kill me," Emma sighed.

"Probably a good idea to oblige," Graham teased "Wouln't want Ruby going all wolf on you,"

"Haha that's hilarious," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I think we better get going," Graham laughed, starting to walk out, with Emma following behind him.

* * *

"So do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl but it could be a boy..."

"It would be like, the prettiest girl ever coming from those two!"

"Or a really handsome boy!"

David sighed as he listened to yet another argument between Snow and Red about the gender of the baby.

"But Henry's a boy so it has to be a girl!" Red argued.

"Why does that matter? I'm sure Henry would love a brother!" Snow retorted.

David couldn't take anymore "Why does it matter what it is?"

He was met with two shocked looks, before they resumed arguing. He just sighed and gave up.

They were interrupted when Emma and Graham walked into the apartment.

"Finally!" Snow exclaimed.

"Oh thank god..." David mumbled.

"So?" Red asked excitedly.

Emma and Graham looked at each other before turning back to them with a smile "We're going to need a lot of pink,"

Red immediately let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Emma, then Graham.

"You were right," Snow sighed, before smiling and hugging them too.

"Congratulations," David hugged his daughter, before nodding at Graham.

"So have you thought of any names?" Red asked.

"Yeah...a couple..." Graham nodded.

"What are they?" Snow asked eagerly.

"Well we're torn between two, but its a surprise!" Emma said.

"Awwwww," Red and Snow whined at the same time, before proceeding to start gushing about the nursery.

Graham and David looked at each other with wide eyes and David sighed, this was going to be a long pregnancy...

* * *

_5 months later_

"DAVID!"

David fell out of his seat in surprise as three loud, alarmed voices ran through the station.

Seconds later, Snow, Red and Henry burst in, and Red blinked in surprise when she saw him sitting on the ground.

"Why are you on the ground?" she wrinkled her nose.

"You scared me!" he complained.

"You've faced dragons, and that scared you?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter!" Snow butted in, turning to her husband "Emma's in labour,"

David quickly scrambled off the floor "She's not due for 3 weeks!"

"We know!" Red replied frantically.

The four quickly made their way out of the hospital and towards the hospital. They ran towards the delivery wards where they saw Doctor Whale.

"Whale!" David called as they ran in. He looked up and smiled when he saw them.

"I was expecting you lot, Room 24," he nodded, they all headed off, but he stopped Red "Family only at the moment,"

Red pouted "Vik! I'm her godmother, does that count?"

"You won't have to wait too long," Dr Whale gave her a smile, before heading off.

"Damn you," Red plopped down in a chair, and then a mischevious smile came to her face.

* * *

David, Snow and Henry walked into Emma's room to see her lying on the bed with Graham sitting next to her.

"Emma!" Snow pulled her into a hug.

"Don't get to excited, I'm only at 2 cm," Emma grumbled.

"How long is it going to take?" David asked.

"Whale said it could take all night," Graham replied.

"But that's so far away!" Henry whined.

"Oh I'm sorry Henry, I'll try and go faster just because you're impatient," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I would appreciate that," Henry replied, earning him a glare from his mother, so he went quiet.

"Well, how about we play a game to pass time?" Snow suggested.

"Oh no..." David's eyes widened.

Snow smirked at him "Oh yes, it's Scrabble time,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the waiting room had become quite crowded as Red had decided to text everyone about Emma. That's what Dr Whale got for telling her to wait!  
So now, Belle, Ella, Aurora, Granny, Philip, Thomas, Neal and Gold were filling up the waiting room, and they were all bugging Dr Whale to see Emma, and he was getting quite frustrated.

"PLEASE!" Ella, Aurora, Belle and Red all yelled one more time.

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Whale threw his hands up "If only to get you out of my waiting room!"

The group then proceeded to run towards Emma's room.

Inside the room at that moment, they were in a heated round of Scrabble, when Emma suddenly looked up.

"Does anyone else hear that rumbling sound?"

Just as everyone else looked up, the huge group came bursting through the door.

"Oh my gosh Red!" Snow exclaimed.

"That's what he gets for telling me to wait, I bring back up," Red shrugged.

Ella, Aurora and Belle immediately ran over to Emma and began to talk excitedly with her, Red and Snow joined them and Graham backed away with wide eyes, standing with the other guys.

"Oh dear," Gold smirked.

"Why are they talking so high?" Neal winced.

"What's happening?" Henry asked in terror.

David patted his head "It will all make sense one day Henry..."

"Can it make sense now?"

"Nope,"

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

About 3 hours later, everyone, including Snow, David and Henry, were sitting and waiting in the waiting room.

"I'm so bored!" Henry whined.

"Why don't you play tag again?" Belle suggested.

"NO!" David, Neal, Gold, Philip and Thomas all exclaimed in alarm at the same time, still exhausted from the last round.

Henry didn't get to answer as Graham came rushing out "It's time," he said.

* * *

About half an hour later, Graham, Henry, Snow and David were all gathered around Emma, who was holding her brand new baby girl.

"So did you decide on the name?" Snow asked softly.

"Yes," Emma replied "This is Addison Sophia,"

"That's perfect," David smiled.

"Can I call her Addie?" Henry asked.

"You can call her whatever you like kid," Graham ruffled his hair.

"Addie sounds perfect," Emma smiled down at the beautiful baby, who had her Father's and Grandfather's eyes, and Emma's hair.

Finally, after all these years, they had their happy ending.

THE END


End file.
